


i can't begin to know

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet Collection, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Virginity, Meet-Cute, Moving In Together, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot Collection, Shorts, Smut, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Harry/Luna short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliitvodeson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliitvodeson/gifts), [Dwynn_5002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwynn_5002/gifts), [Greennonmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greennonmonster/gifts), [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts), [Marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/gifts).



1.  Table of Contents

2.   ***** '[Loss of Virginity' for miss_moonstone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924200/chapters/39763209#workskin)

3.  '[Wildflowers' for aliitvodeson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924200/chapters/41012987#workskin)

4.  '[Dancing' for brokengem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924200/chapters/41013098#workskin)

5.  '[Meet-Cute' for dwynn_5002](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924200/chapters/41013128#workskin)

6.  '[Indestructible' for greennonmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924200/chapters/41013173#workskin)

7.  '[7' for phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924200/chapters/41013227#workskin)

8.  '[Whiskey' for marvelfanuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924200/chapters/41013311#workskin)

9.  '[Sparkling Black and Tan' for marvelfanuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924200/chapters/41013359#workskin)


	2. *'Loss of Virginity' for miss_moonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut, Non-Explicit, First Time, Loss of Virginity

Luna pressed her lips to his, tightening her legs around his waist.  Harry pressed forward, slowly, slowly filling her.  

His toes curled at the sensation, she was warm.  Hot.  Just slick wet heat.  

“Luna…” he murmured, his lips brushing over hers.  “Are you alright?”  

She sighed, her lips tugging upwards as she let her fingers glide down his back.  “I’m fine, Harry.  How are you?” 

 


	3. 'Wildflowers' for aliitvodeson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff

Harry glanced down at the bouquet of wildflowers in his hand.  He’d picked them along the way to Luna’s house.  And as luck would have it, she had scads of them planted in the flower beds around her house.  

Of course.  

He very nearly threw them out, but Luna opened the door at that precise moment.  She smiled dreamily and practically floated down the steps towards him.  “Are those for me?”  

He looked down at the flowers clutched in his fist.  “I picked them on the way…not from…” he gestured towards her flower beds.  

“Even if you had…it’s still very thoughtful.  Now I don’t have to pick any to put in the vase…Thank you, Harry.”  

 


	4. 'Dancing' for brokengem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> Dancing, Fluff, Domestic Fluff

“Dance with me, Harry…”  She smiled and reached for his hand.  

Harry loved a lot of things about his Luna.  But the thing he loved so much was how much she loved. How she could find it within herself to love him after all the problems he’d caused her and her family.  How she could look at him and see anything but a royal pain in her arse.

He took her hand and allowed her to pull him into the middle of their still mostly empty flat.  He spun her around and pulled her close.  “You don’t want to unpack?”  

She made a face.  “If I wanted to unpack, that’s what I’d be doing.  I want to dance with my husband.”  

He smiled, “Then we’ll dance.”   

 


	5. 'Meet-Cute' for dwynn_5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Meet-Cute, Canon Divergence

Harry had seen her before, and he knew who she was.  ‘Loony Lovegood’, they called her.

He wasn’t exactly sure what caused him to sit beside her on the train, with her butterbeer cork necklace and her upside-down Quibbler…perhaps it was that she was sitting in an otherwise empty compartment.   

“Hello, Harry Potter,” she greeted him, not looking up from her magazine.  

“Luna,’ he nodded to her once before letting his head rest against the glass pane of the window.  “I’d really like to not talk, if that’s alright.”  

She hummed and went back to her reading.  If one could call it that.

“I just…I enjoy the quiet,” he continued.  

She hummed again in reply.  

“I’m not…trying to be cross with you,” he said in earnest.  “You seem like a nice girl and I just want–”  

“You’re talking a great deal for someone who enjoys the quiet…” she said, smiling pleasantly at him from behind her Quibbler.  

 


	6. 'Indestructable' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'Indestructable' by Robyn.
> 
> Friends to Lovers

Luna hesitated for just a moment before she closed the distance between them.  Harry’s stomach swooped and he wrapped his arm around her waist for something to hold onto.  

The kiss didn’t last long, but it was sweet.  And it made his heart race like nothing else before.  

“Luna…” he whispered, reaching up to brush a strand of her hair back from her face.  

She smiled, clasping his hand in hers.  “Guess there’s really nothing to it is there?”  

“To what?”  

“Crossing that gap between friends and…more?”  

Pressing her hand to his lips, he shook his head.  “I don’t believe there was ever that large of a gap for us…”  

“I think you’re right.”   

 


	7. '7' for phoenix_173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is '7' by Catfish and the Bottlemen
> 
> Long Distance Relationship

Harry paused on the sidewalk, almost going up to ring her bell.  But he knew she wasn’t home.  They just kept missing each other.  

For an entire year, his heart had been with Luna Lovegood, and she was out of the country.  

But her last owl had contained a letter that had promised a seven-month reprieve from her travels in search of magical creatures.

And Harry thought that maybe, just maybe…they could make this work.  Finally.  He was through being alone.  And he hoped Luna still wanted him.  

She said she’d wait. But he wouldn’t begrudge her if she hadn’t.   

 


	8. 'Whiskey' for marvelfanuniverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Whiskey, Alcohol

“D’you want a drink?” Luna asked, walking out to her kitchen and summoning a bottle of wine from the icebox.  

Harry made a face and shook his head.  “Never could develop a taste for wine…”  

“Ah.  Something harder then?”  She summoned a bottle of firewhisky and Harry was quite certain that his eyebrows disappeared somewhere in his hairline.  “We’ll have to drink it out of tea cups…”  

He laughed, “I’m sure they will serve our purposes.  Provided they don’t have any cracks in them.”  

“Oh…”  Luna’s shoulders slumped momentarily.  “I might have to dig a little deeper for the uncracked ones.”  

If Harry didn’t know Luna as well as he did, he might have thought she was joking. 

 


	9. 'Sparkling Black and Tan' for marvelfanuniverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Cocktail Prompts
> 
> Moving in together, fluff

“Do you want–” Luna was cut off by the thundering of an approaching train. Their walls rattled and Harry had to stop hammering for just a moment and wait for the train to pass by.

Luna sighed and placed one hand on the door jam as the particularly long train finally passed by. It was little wonder that this flat had been as cheap as it had been.

It was a full second of silence before she continued.  “Tea?”

Harry stepped down the step ladder. “I’d love some.  And you? A muffling charm?”

She didn’t miss a beat. “Only if you’re through hammering…”

He snorted out a laugh in response. It was a good thing they were magical folks or their first flat might have been a disaster in the form of a cheaply priced studio.

 


End file.
